


when your skin is blue [mcu au]

by skeletalbeings



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anxious & Shy Bruce Banner, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Christine & Pepper Are Bro's, Chronic Hypothermia - Nebula, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Multi, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Nebula-Centric, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Possible Nebula/Bucky Romance, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stephen's Hands Still Shake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletalbeings/pseuds/skeletalbeings
Summary: she hated it, hated living this way.while most teens would whine on about how much they wished to remain at home, to stay in their beds - nebula only wanted to leave her room, leave behind the four walls that isolated her from the rest of the world.her illness had stripped her of a life she'd wanted to live, she hated it - she even loathed it.and her rare case of chronic hypothermic not only stripped her of her life, it also left permanent marks on her body - her permanently blue skin, and the arm that she'd lost to the disease...and now she's being forced into school by her adoptive father.how much worse can things get?[a marvel cinematic universe, infinity war alternate high school world ]





	when your skin is blue [mcu au]

it was one of those days again, that fifteen-year-old nebula found herself cocooned in plenty of warm blankets, a boiling hot mug of tea cradled against her shaking hand.

nebula hated this, she hated living this way - hated the fact that things for her could've been different.

nothing helped, and the price for a cure was too much for her struggling father - and so it had never happened.

 

her blue-tinted lips brushed against her mug, and she took in a large gulp of the substance, sighing in short-term relief.

but as all good things in her life, that moment ended when her hand let released a particularly strong tremor, and the hot beverage splashed against the blankets.

nebula cursed herself, and hastily began to shake the blankets from her body - and she removed the soggy blanket from the pile, discarding it on the floor beside her bed.

 

letting out an aggravated sigh, she slumped back onto her many pillows, trying to will away the strong shivers that would restrict her life forever.

the teen knew every corner of this room - from the thermostat by her door, to the small patch of shredded wallpaper, she even counted the number of times her ever annoying _sister_ gamora would enter her room.

 

and now made the eighth time this week, and today was only wednesday.

"what do you want?" nebula snapped, and a brief look of hurt flashed across gamora's face, but as quick as it was there - it was gone.

"father wishes to speak with you" the older female replied, and almost instantly - gamora noticed how angry the junior had become.

"he's not my father" nebula snarled, black eyes shining with hatred.

"nebula-" gamora tried, but the younger teen interjected before she could say anything else.

"don't you dare" she hissed, hands shaking because of her anger, not from the cold.

 

"fine!" gamora yelled, and just then there was a cough from the opposite end of her room - and standing in her doorway, was the man she loathed most, her adopted father thanos.

"daughter, don't you have somewhere to be now?" the titan of a man asked, large muscled arms crossed over his chest.

"yes father" she nodded, and walked out of the room - but not before looking her shoulder and mouthing a quick 'good luck' to nebula.

 

one her sister was out of the room, the soft look in his eyes was replaced by anger, directed at his youngest.

"daughter, i've been told by your caretaker that you've cut down on the medication he prescribed" and when nebula noticeably flinched under his stare, that was the confirmation he needed.

"you can't keep doing this, in the long run, you'll be dead-" and nebula cut in harshly.

"why do you suddenly care about me?" she snapped, and in a few strides he was standing face to face with her, and nebula could smell his putrid breath, mixed in with that strong beer he liked so much.

"i don't care, caring is for the weak" he reminded her, and instinctively she flinched as one of his hands came to rest on her trembling shoulders, his dark eyes boring into her own.

"and you're weak, so unlike that of your sister" he spoke, a disappointed tone in his voice, and the teen felt her anger build up once more.

 

"why are you here then?" she inquired, hands clenching and unclenching in sync, both flesh, and metal.

"to inform you of a decision i've made, which is that starting next term - you'll be going to school" and nebula made sure to voice her protests.

"i cannot go!" she screamed, and if possible, he looked even more enraged with her.

"you will be going, the teachers are making  _special_ accommodations for you" he finished, and before she could object again - the door slammed shut, and nebula felt, even more empty than before.

 

"fuck!" she yelled, picking up the porcelaine mug and hurtling at the wall in the midst of her rage.

how was she going to cope with her condition?

 


End file.
